Curiosity Pleasured the Clone
by ItsMeAdam
Summary: Superboy sees Wally watching something on his laptop which confuses him so he and Wally give it a try M/M Kidflash/Wally/Superboy/Connor


Hello! I'm going to do a few one-shots with all the different M/M pairings in Young Justice, slash, don't like then don't read, please read and review, all appreciated! If anyone has any prompts, any at all, then PM me and I might just use it! Hope you enjoy!

Title: Curiosity Pleasured the Clone

Rating: M

Pairing: Kid Flash/Superboy or Wally/Connor

Warnings: Slash-Minors-Porn

"How the hell do you work this thing!?" Superboy yelled angrily as he failed, yet again, to work the TV.

Artemis raised her eyebrow and said "Well, I'm on my way out but you can ask, umm, Wally, he's in his room I think" and then she left. He walked over to Wally's room and opened the door, walking in straight away without knocking.

Wally was lying on his bed, with his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly moving his palm up and down his long member. His laptop was next to him on his bed and on the screen was a paused video of two men; one seemed to be pleasuring the other by taking his cock into his mouth and moving it inside his throat.

"Dude! What are you doing!? Don't you knock?! Get out!" Wally yelled frantically, slamming the laptop shut and pulling a blanket over him self quickly.

"Oh" Superboy said calmly "What were they doing?" he asked.

"What were who doing?" Wally replied still looking shocked at the intrusion.

"The people on the screen" Superboy answered, still eerily calm.

"On the scre... Oh my laptop" Wally said, realising why his friend looked so puzzled "That, my uneducated friend, is porn" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, the Genomes taught me about human intercourse and pornography, but, that was between a male and female and resulted in reproduction, that was two males, how would that work?" Superboy asked surprising Wally by being so up front with his questions.

"That's a different kind of porn with a, special, kind of sex" Wally answered, trying to keep a straight face and attempting to ignore the twitching beneath the sheets "Its when one guy sucks the other guys cock" He finished with a wink.

"How do they reproduce through this process?" Superboy asked, still looking puzzled.

"They don't?" Wally replied, wondering if his teammate was being serious or not.

"Then, what is it's purpose?" Superboy wondered, thinking about the possibilities.

"Guys do it for pleasure, it feels good" Wally said, getting bored of the questions, he just wanted to deal with the 'problem' between his legs and take a shower before training.

"Ahh, that makes sense" Superboy said as he sat on the bed next to Wally and unbuttoned his trousers, dropping them on the floor following them went his shirt and Superman boxers.

"What are you doing!?" Wally said quietly not wanting anyone to hear.

"You have an erection which means you're aroused, so you're going to pleasure me, I also have an erection" Superboy said, not even blinking.

Wally removed the cover, not seeing the point of suppressing his urges any longer. He looked down to Superboy's lap and saw his gigantic cock, easily 10 inches, probably more. "Ahhh" Wally murmured, flinching at the sight of it.

"Now, you take it into your mouth, yes? Superboy asked. Wally still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Urmm" Wally said. He thought about it and decided to go for it, he was horny as hell and just wanted to get off "Yeah"

"Okay" Superboy replied as he grabbed his friends head and moved it towards the tip of his throbbing member. Wally was taken aback but he carried on and reached his tongue out, rubbing it against his teammates slit. Superboy let out a moan and pushed himself into his friend's mouth, forcing Wally to deep throat it all. Wally managed to tae the whole thing without gagging and he began to suck and swirl his tongue around the head. Wally hummed causing his throat to vibrate around the clone's shaft. Superboy's moans got more frequent as Wally sped up, his head becoming a blur.

"Ahh!" Superboy moaned. Wally kept pace with his head and began running his tongue along the shaft. Superboy thought about the video he'd seen and moved his hands down to Wally's own bulging member. It was around 7 inches and he was circumcised. Superboy immediately gripped it tight with one hand and began to quickly pump it whilst his other hand was playing with and massaging Wally's balls. After a few minutes Wally's head and tongue had synchronised with Superboy's hands. Both boys were moaning with pleasure and they both knew they were close.

"I, I think I'm going to release any moment" Superboy managed to say between his moans and pumps. With that Wally pulled his mouth off of Superboy and began to slowly lick the tip of his cock whilst using his hands to rub all of his friend's body. He ran his hands up the chiselled abs, and down his arms, he rubbed his cheeks and squeezed his ass, with each touch Superboy got closed. Wally's fingers found Superboy's nipples and be began to pinch and flick until they too were hard. Superboy let out one last, strangled moan and Wally wrapped his lips around the tip. Superboy erupted with his endless amount of seed filling up Wally's mouth instantly and spilling all over the bed and both of their naked bodies, Superboy kept going, more and more seed cascading over them both. Wally kept swallowing until he couldn't hold himself anymore and with his final whine he came all over Superboy's hands and arms, some reaching his body. Wally was panting and slowly coming down from a high but Superboy had still not stopped, the spurts kept on coming until they slowed down and stopped.

Both boys were breathing heavily as their erections faded into two limp members. "Wow! That was one cum shot!" Wally exclaimed having calmed down.

"I've never experienced anything like that before" Superboy said in a voice that showed no emotion.

"Well, now we need to clean up all this cum don't we Supes?" Wally said sarcastically as he began to lap the seed of the other boy's chest. Superboy followed his friends lead and began to like his own mess off Wally's face and neck. "This tastes, well, super!" Wally said jokingly as he eagerly continued to devour the larger boys cum until he was clean, he collected the last of his seed into his mouth and, one he too had been cleaned, pulled Superboy into a kiss, their tongues smashing against each other as a mixture of their warm sticky cum was passed between their mouths over and over again until it had been swallowed by them both.

"That was interesting" Superboy said "We should do that again sometime, yes?"

"Yes!" Wally said quickly as his friend left the room. Wally began to collect the sheets to wash when Superboy returned. "Back so soon?" Wally said cheekily.

"Can I ask you something?" Superboy said.

"After that, you can ask me anything!" Wally replied.

"Good" Superboy responded "How do you change the channel on the TV?"

A/N There you go! Read and review, I'd love to see what you thought of it, PM me if you want to. Favourite and follow if you want but I wont be continuing this, might update the A/N telling you when I'll do another one-shot. Thanks. Bye!

***** So, I'm going to be uploading another one shot either this week or next, it's going to be the second in my series about Superboy discovering new sexual things. The next one will be Superboy/Aqualad and will basically be about Superboy wanting to play 'Nervous'. Im going to be doing 6 one-shots in total, Superboy/Kid Flash (Already done) Superboy/Aqualad, Superboy/Robin, Superboy/Superman, Superboy/Batman and I'm going to let you all decide on which guy the last one-shot should include. Leave your choices for who it should be in a quick review. They're all going to be rated M just to be safe even though a couple could class as T but I tend to get carried away so they'll be M. Whenever I've got a new one then I'll tell you be posting in the last one to tell you when it will be up, so follow all the one-shots so you know when they'll be up. Thanks for reading and remember to leave your ideas for the last pairing, bye! *****


End file.
